Modern computing systems have displays that produce visible images that are seen by human end users. When the information being displayed is sensitive or requires additional security, then the risk of data loss is significant. Known methods of reducing risk of digitally displayed information include using contracts, policies, and other administrative measures to encourage adherence to intended behaviors, secure rooms, goggles/glasses with integrated displays, privacy system screen filters (e.g., monitor filter, privacy screen) where a user places a thin film on a monitor to reduce the viewing angle, and other types of display systems. Unfortunately, all of those methods have serious drawbacks that are either administrative or technological.
For example, contracts, policies, and other administrative measures to encourage adherence to intended behaviors include a risk that users will not follow the rules. Secure rooms include a risk that an employee (or others) will bring a camera into the room. Goggles/glasses with integrated displays include a risk that an employee will use a fiber optic scope camera (or similar) or that an employee will use camera equipment with zoom capable of resolving images at a distance (e.g., of an expected size of room where employees would be expected to work).